Space Sharks
The Space Sharks are a Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines of the Second Founding whose origin remains unknown and who are the current guardians of the Endymion Cluster of worlds in the Maelstrom Zone of the Segmentum Ultima. The Endymion Cluster is the region once governed by the Mantis Warriors Chapter which the Space Sharks were granted following the Badab War as compensation for their losses. Before that conflict, the Space Sharks were a Fleet-based Chapter. It is not entirely clear whether the Space Sharks are a separate Chapter or are the same group of Astartes as the recently returned Carcharodons Chapter that also took part in the Badab War. Chapter History There is speculation that the Space Sharks were a Successor Chapter of the Raven Guard, although this would seem unlikely due to the Raven Guard's depleted numbers during the Second Founding following their losses in the Drop Site Massacre on Istvaan V at the start of the Horus Heresy. It is also believed that the Space Sharks may be a Successor Chapter of the White Scars because part of the scouting company of that Space Marine Legion got separated from the rest of the Legion during the Horus Heresy and that upon returning after the end of the Horus Heresy they formed their own Space Marine Chapter specializing in the use of Scout Marines. Notable Campaigns *'The Badab War' (901-912.M41) - The Space Sharks were involved in the Badab War for a short period of time, fighting against the Renegade Space Marine Chapters of the Mantis Warriors and the Lamenters, both of them part of the alliance known as the Maelstrom Warders that had been led in rebellion against the Imperium by the Astral Claws Chapter. After the defeat of the Renegade Chapters, the Space Sharks, formerly a Fleet-based Chapter, were given the home region of the Mantis Warriors, the Endymion Cluster, as recompense for their losses. In the war, the Space Sharks used their longstanding tactic of Drop Pod assaults in their attacks on the hive cities of Badab. The large number of the Space Sharks' Dreadnoughts, and their full reserve of Terminator Armour, were used to assist the Star Phantoms' sieges of the Secessionist Chapters' homeworlds. The Space Sharks still to this day carry a long-standing grudge and distrust of the Mantis Warriors and the Lamenters, even though both Chapters returned to the Loyalist fold after receiving the Emperor's forgiveness and agreeing to undertake a penitential Crusade for 100 standard years, during which time they could not recruit new Neophytes to replace their losses. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Space Sharks favour Drop Pod assaults when attacking their opponents. The Chapter possesses a large number of Dreadnoughts, and an unusually large number of suits of Terminator Armour that they use to good effect in battle. The Space Sharks also possess an unusually large number of Scout Marines which they use for reconnaissance and battlefield preparation missions before the Drop Pod assaults begin. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Space Sharks wear grey Power Armour with a red helmet stripe. The Space Sharks also use a camouflage variant which is all yellow with black markings. The left shoulder plate is painted brown. Chapter Badge The Space Sharks' Chapter badge is a black shark, viewed from the front, with its mouth gaping. Canon Conflict In the original iteration of the Badab War which appeared in the Warhammer 40,000 Compendium, the Space Sharks Chapter took part in the Badab War fighting on the side of the Loyalists against the Secessionist Chapters. During this conflict, the Space Sharks used their longstanding tactic of Drop Pod assaults in their attacks on the hive cities of Badab Primaris. The Space Sharks' large number of Dreadnoughts and their full reserve of Terminator Armour were used to help the Star Phantoms' sieges of the rebellious Chapters. After the defeat of Lufgt Huron's rebellion, the Space Sharks were given the homeworld of the rebellious Mantis Warriors. The Space Sharks to this day carry a long-standing grudge and distrust of the Lamenters and the Mantis Warriors Chapters. In the Badab War's newest iteration released in Forge World's Imperial Armour Volumes Nine & Ten - The Badab War - Part One ''and Part Two'', the name of the Space Sharks Chapter has been changed to the name Carcharodons or "Carcharodons Astra" in High Gothic. In the updated background information the Carcharodons are a suspected Successor Chapter of the Raven Guard Chapter. At the end of the conflict, they raid the Endymion Cluster, the home of the Mantis Warriors, and there, with the agreement of the Fire Hawks, they strike at the Tranquility System, whose worlds were once the primary recruiting and training grounds for the Mantis Warriors. From these worlds they harvest an entire generation of recruits to renew their own losses, forcing those selected as Aspirants to fight to the death to prove their worth to join the ranks of the Carcharodons' Battle-Brothers. The Carcharodons' Chapter fleet then departed for the outer void once more. Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Compendium (1st Edition), "The Badab War" by Rick Priestley, pp. 33-35 *''White Dwarf 101 (UK) "Index Astartes: The Badab Uprising" by Rick Priestley Gallery Space Sharks Original Colours.jpg|Space Sharks original Chapter Colour Scheme and variant colour scheme File:Warhammer-Tank-Final-Web_Lg.jpg|A Space Sharks Razorback roaring over a defeated Mantis Warriors position File:Space_Sharks_by_krateworx.jpg|Space Sharks Astartes attacking an enemy position Category:S Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Badab War Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium